


Just Another Secret

by Fellow_Human_Being



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Butt Dialing, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One-Sided Attraction, Pining Keith (Voltron), dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellow_Human_Being/pseuds/Fellow_Human_Being
Summary: These sounds are way too familiar, even as another voice attempt dirty talk, Keith is reminded of a cheesy porn video. The difference, this wasn’t a porn video. Lance butt dialed him, but it wasn’t just an innocent butt dial. No, Lance butt dialed Keith while he was having sex.And while Keith wanted nothing more to hang up and forget everything that ever happened- ”Ah! Ha-Harder!”Lance is fucking bottoming.





	Just Another Secret

Just as Keith was able to comfortably tell people how gay he is and no longer have to stay awake late at night because of it, Lance had to fuck that up.

And of course, it's Lance. Lance never failed to mess Keith up, not one single bit.

At the middle school, the loner Keith was, he didn’t want to make friends and made sure to glare at everyone who tried to approach him. To the bubbly boy, however, it didn’t matter how much hatred Keith looked down on him. Lance always walk up to him during free time or lunch, almost always crashing into him as he comes racing down to hug. Keith ends up spending most of his time being next to Lance, and his desire to be left alone fades as he realized that Lance wasn’t going anywhere.

At the high school, Keith was satisfied with just his older brother and Lance by his side. It took a lot of time, but Keith admitted that having Lance makes things easier. Especially when he needs to partner up with someone in class, Lance always does his share of work at least. But there comes motherfucking Lance, being the social butterfly and soon forcing Keith to befriend two other people. And while Keith admits that Hunk and Pidge are pretty great friends, he was still salty how Lance smoothly fuck up his plans of just passing by life.

It was during the summers that Keith wanted to stay home, lose all contacts from everyone but his older brother (seeing that they live with each other). But of course, Lance befriended Shiro and never needed to call ahead to show up, never informing Keith that it's time to be dragged out of the house. Lance would always use his puppy eyes to convinced Keith to leave the darkness of his room to hang out with their small and newfound group of friends. 

It was during the summers that Keith was forced to learn about communication and speak what’s troubling him, Lance always coming to Keith’s side and making a statement that he would never leave Keith’s side. While Keith was glad Lance supported him and his sexuality, Keith would have preferred suffering right now.

Because suffering in finding out a piece of yourself is way much better than what Keith’s doing.

 

>>>>

 

Now, Keith tried to resist his best friend’s charms, he really did. He wouldn’t lean into Lance’s warmth too long, refusing to give in to the natural instinct of closing his eyes to just focus on Lance’s heat whenever they hugged. He wouldn’t stare into Lance’s eyes too long, reminding himself that he can easily drown in the ocean blue eyes. He wouldn’t reach out to Lance’s arm or hand, always stopping himself from doing so when Lance is walking and laughing as Keith stared at the boy in awe. He wouldn’t even let himself dream of being next Lance like that, telling himself that he can’t have Lance like that. 

But after high school, everything changed.

It wasn’t weird to have Lance called him late at night or early in the morning, Keith was long used to it by now. Lance sleep schedule is pretty much as fuck up as Keith’s too, which means Keith is often called up. Usually, their conversations are about memes, talking about stupid theories, or ranting to the other about someone. On rare occasions, they talked about insecurities and problems they found themselves stuck on.

Keith remembered that Lance said something about heading out to a party, warning Keith that he might ask him a ride back if he can’t find someone to take back home. So when Keith’s phone started buzzing and ringing, Keith wasn't surprised and slowly rosed up as he answered the phone. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Keith groaned as he stretched his back, feeling his bones more than hear the popping. “I’m heading my way.”

As Keith made slow movements to get out of bed, poorly making an attempt in finding his jeans, he wonders if Lance muted himself on the phone call. There no noise at all, just the static sound the phones normally do. Maybe Lance needed to get away the noise from the party and-

A moan reached his ear, making Keith flinched and drop his phone. ‘I’m sorry but what the hell.’ 

Keith slowly picked his phone up, pressing it softly to his ear as he warily waits for something. For what? Keith doesn’t exactly know.

Then there were creaks filling the silence, moans turning into cries of pleasure as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes. 

These sounds are way too familiar, even as another voice attempt dirty talk, Keith is reminded of a cheesy porn video. The difference, this wasn’t a porn video. Lance butt dialed him, but it wasn’t just an innocent butt dial. No, Lance butt dialed Keith while he was having sex.

And while Keith wanted nothing more to hang up and forget everything that ever happened-  _ ”Ah! Ha-Harder!” _

Lance is fucking bottoming. 

Keith wished he could have told the story differently. That he hung up as soon as he realized he was intruding in something so personal, that he went to bed and thought of how great the blackmail this was. He wished he say that he was so horrified that he blackout and forgot the entire thing. 

_ “¡Ne-oh yes-Necesito mas!” _

Keith’s remembered how hard his grip on his phone was, how his hand felt numb and nonexistent as listen closely to each pant and moan that came from Lance. He felt blood rushing as he listens to Lance’s pleas and praise, so painfully aware of the growing problem between his legs.

Biting his lips and slowly bringing his empty hand to the front of his boxer, Keith thought how wrong his actions were. 

‘Oh god, I’m nothing more than scum.’ Keith thought how horrible he was as he felt his hard-on as he listened to Lance asked to be touch.

It didn’t take long for Keith to start pumping himself to the creaks of the bed, biting his lips in attempts to silence his own moans. At each cry Lance made, Keith pumped himself faster and harder. The phone call was barely reaching five minutes before Lance repeated how close he was, driving Keith to find his own release. 

Keith’s hand was cover in his own mess after Lance cried out for the last time, and Keith hurried in hanging up the call.

Staring at the phone in his hand and the mess in his other hand, Keith felt exhaustion like he never had before. Why? Because Lance is going to be the death of him.

Where Keith had to kill that stupid crush, murder any thought of there being a chance, Lance just had to do that? But Keith knew he couldn’t blame anything on Lance.

Lance, the sweet boy who gave everyone a chance, became friends with Keith despite Keith’s stubbornness. It wasn’t Lance’s fault that Keith is a pervert. A pervert that just took advantage of a butt dial to get off. 

Lance is just clumsy and so fucking perfect that Keith couldn’t touch him. Keith just fell to his lowest point in life.

Just like his adoration. 

Just like his love.

This low moment of weakness and defeat, where he won’t be sleeping any time soon, Keith was going to keep a secret.    
  
  
  



End file.
